1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic apparatus with a power saving function and a method for implementing the power saving function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various battery-powered portable electronic apparatuses such as handsets, PDAs (Personal digital assistants), MP3 players, and e-books, has brought convenience to people. A limited battery is employed by the portable electronic apparatus, and the limited battery runs out of energy quickly and needs to be recharged or replaced frequently to replenish power. Otherwise, the portable electronic apparatuses may not function.
Many solutions have been introduced to reduce the power consumption of the portable electronic apparatuses, thus to prolong service times per charge of the batteries of the portable electronic apparatuses. Those solutions generally set a “standby state” or a “sleep state” for a portable electronic apparatus. In the “standby state” or the “sleep state” the power supply to the portable electronic apparatus is reduced, thus reducing power consumption of the portable electronic apparatus.
However, in actual applications, during implementing some operation command, only a part of components of the apparatus are needed, but other components that are not needed are still in an enabled state and consume power.
Therefore, What is still needed is a portable electronic apparatus and method which can further save power.